Folly Curse
by Violent Hayes
Summary: Tired of your average fantasy? Join a naïve Sakura, the foolishly cursed princess, recently kicked out of her wicked kingdom, and out into the dangerous world of Tomoeda in an imaginary quest to find her cure.
1. night of the dead moon

**TITLE**: Folly Curse  
(A Card Captor Sakura Fan-Fiction)  
**WRITTEN BY**: Violent Hayes  
**RATED**: T, for situations and some language

(&)

**SUMMARY**: Tired of your average fantasy? Join a naïve Sakura, the foolishly cursed princess, recently kicked out of her wicked kingdom and out into the dangerous world of Tomoeda in an imaginary quest to find her cure.

**HER NOTE**: I can't believe it! I thought I had lost it! It's been months, yet here I am with my new and awesome computer, inspiration patting my back, and a full two months to write one whole story, and continue with many more, if I do say so myself. I can't believe I nearly lost my writing due to all the stress from work! Currently, TNBM will be on hiatus (even though it's already been ).

Let's start all over again, with a refreshed novel, a mixture of almost every story out there. I'm so sorry if it's already repeated, innocently enough I haven't read anything written in here for quite a while, so I haven't got a clue. But I'm sure I'll add a much more wicked taste.  
This project is to try a new kind of writing, style and wicked humor. Grammar or spelling errors are inevitable, so all I'm saying is sorry for those smudges!

(&)

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I don't own CCS, I'm only using the characters to create lively far-fetched fictions, and increase my writing skills. All of the rest has been a product of my imagination, some events probably won't make sense, and the characters will be out of their true personalities, but basically that's the point of my writing. )

(&)

* * *

**Folly Curse  
**(&)

Everything's polished with a newborn; the sun rises early in the morning, the flowers bloom in a full miracle, the rivers sparkle even in the darkest corners of the woods. Now don't get me wrong, this necessarily doesn't occur in such situations, I'm only expressing the happiness the Kinomoto Kingdom experienced when young Sakura was brought into the world; color was bestowed into everyone's life.

Nadesico, both queen and mother, lifted the child unto her arms and held her close for a warm embrace. She was pleased, for the entire kingdom was about to experience the sweetness and delicacy from a woman's touch. It proved to be even more delighting when those petite eyes opened for the first time in dazzling emerald orbs. People were considered a rare beauty for being worthy of bearing such eyes, since there were ever so few among them.

In other words, a world filled with love and dreams had been painted ahead. Nothing could ever disrupt the peace and harmony on which they relied to fulfill their happiness. Or at least, they thought so.

The first disaster came when the queen fell ill at a "still-considered-young" age. Her heart grew weaker until it shriveled up and one day simply stopped beating. Sakura was small but aware of the faded presence. In her heart she built the idea of her mother leaving toward another kingdom; an excuse she found for her father and older brother crying so severely when all she could do was smile innocently.

Here came the second disruption inside the castle. Those who bear such a strong-sized heart usually end up with a shortened use of mind. The case applied to the small and sweet Sakura, who gave her love away even to strangers. It was usual for people to take advantage of her; she was vulnerable in so many countless ways. Her poor father tried everything he could to educate her mind, yet still; there was nothing that could thrash the mass of her heart.

So sad it proved to be, how she could easily be manipulated, that one day she was picking up flowers near the border of the forest. It was the early season of autumn, one of the last days to ever find nice living flowers. She took a small peep toward her almost empty basket and dared to cross the boundary, since it was common sense for her to take advantage out of the remaining roses; they wouldn't be back until two more seasons. She decided to keep on going; deeper and deeper into the insides of the unknown woods.

The sun started setting in the west and her sense of direction was overthrown; in other words, she found herself astray. There was no point in wandering aimlessly, and retracing her steps wasn't going to help her in any way. Instead, she relied on her bravery and confidence; there would be time to cry on later.

However, it wasn't her sobbing that was heard in the profound forest. It came from a traveling old lady up ahead. Sakura bent down in front of the rotting woman and kindly asked the cause of her grieving.

With shallow and harsh words she replied, "I've got a few more days to live. Death is the cause for my sorrow."

As usual, Sakura's heart filled with compassion, "What ever can I do to help you?"

The hag drowned in several coughs, and then she replied, "To fulfill my last wish and desire for such a beautiful and young child." A weak smirk replaced her wrinkled lips.

The next morning Sakura was found safe-and-sound, sleeping in the forest with a basket of weathered roses and a dead crow by her side.

The kingdom never knew of her actual encounter with the witch, or the curse that had been foolishly placed upon her, for the years started passing by and she was still the same innocent girl.

It was two years later, at the start of an arranged marriage, when the disarray began. Everyone was happy for their little princess, who had already matured to be a perfectly fine girl with a warm heart. The agreement had been made effortlessly due to Sakura's soft side; she believed it was best for her father to make such an important decision. She was barely turning thirteen and already engaged to a promising lad from another kingdom; a perfect ending for such a lovely princess, or so it was believed to be.

It was until the first time she was about to be kissed, the sweet blend of infantile lips, when her fiancé dropped dead before her. Superstition of murder arose in the castle; however it was doubted and soon hidden out of incredulity. After all, how could such a sweet and juvenile princess commit such a crime? It was unreasonable for a person like Sakura to do such acts.

_No need to worry_, thought the king, _there's no reason to hesitate with the prince market around the world._

Less than weeks passed before she was engaged again, yet still, prince after prince they all fell before her, unable to touch such sweetened lips. Terror arose in the atmosphere when they soon found out something wrong in Sakura for the very first time. The curse was inside her heart, poisoning whoever dared to fall in love with her. The king tried to contain the rumors only to the insides of his castle, however soon it spread unto the lands and troubled people's minds.

They tried everything. Countless of spells, antidotes, and potions… all ending in failure.

The king could not accept such disgrace affecting his family; he didn't even want to know how history of his kingdom would bear the mark of the "disease" her daughter had brought upon herself. The only thing he could ever do was to erase her from the book; deny her existence. He was already half blinded by the death of his wife, and it proved to be easy just to forget his daughter.

Lo and behold, the kingdom prepared for the departure of their little princess. People who complained or opposed the king's word were sent to prison, so mostly kept their thoughts to themselves, and only watched as her destiny would grow outside of their territory.

Heartbreaking was the fact she didn't know her father had stopped loving her. She didn't get to notice the fake smiles around the castle on her remaining days. She didn't understand why Touya, her older and only brother, kept embracing and kissing her forehead before she went to sleep.

They didn't tell her she was being vanished from the lands, they didn't mention a farewell trip, and they certainly didn't want her to know. Instead, a story was played out in front of her, a false proposition created by her own father.

He had devised, after all, a genuine plan to keep her away from his lands, a never-ending quest in search for the cure to her curse. He knew it was completely and totally impossible, which meant she would never return. She accepted her mission without hesitation, for she was always there to please her father and kingdom in whichever way she could.

"Think of all the places you'll get to go, all the people you'll meet: the experience will always be cherished!" Her father one day promoted. "Heck, maybe you'll find your true love and return with him to live happily ever after!"

Poor Sakura could only swallow down his father's illusionary words while Touya watched wounded in the shadows. He quietly swore in his thoughts as his father got away with it.

No celebration for her departure was announced, in fact, she left the grounds in silence at midnight. Her father had told her not to trouble her people so selfishly, for the sole reason to make up her death.

The next day the funeral had already taken place.

With half-accurate sobs, since the tears he shed were because he missed his daughter, he gave the command to never mention her name. Whoever dared to spell it remained chained for the rest of his life, a process of forgetfulness which proved to be effective.

This would be a perfect ending for the story I just told, however, it is only the beginning of the foolish quest our little princess had to take.

(&)  
**chapter one** _night of the dead moon  
_(&)

Dawn's rays started painting the scenery before the mountains initiated, awakening each and every member of Tsuki Town. They all had to get up early in the morning, for now was a day to be celebrated, and the preparations were far from done. It was another one of those days filled with joy and anticipation; men finished building, women started cooking, and children waited until the beginning of the night. In other words, the town was busy, since everyone stopped with their usual lives and set their minds for the festivity ahead of them.

This town was also known as "the moon town". The reason came from their deep worshiping toward the moon herself. Every night they would chant together in unison so they could receive blessings and good luck into their lives. It was difficult to know who had started such venerations, but every child was educated to respect it. It was proven to be an endless cycle of mystical belief.

They thought the moon shared the same fate humans had on earth: death. Everybody wanted knowledge for a way to come back from the grave, and the moon was considered special for its "rebirth". It disappeared from the skies in reducing phases until it no longer existed. However after several days of darkness, it was born again into the world.

Their festivity occurred a day before the next full moon appeared, to ensure its way into the light.

Tsukis weren't alone in their merriment, it was also known for gypsies to join them in their madness. They were outlaws whose only interest was money, and they lived of traveling, dancing, and singing. Their goal was to have fun and to enjoy what life offered. Wearing bright clothes that matched their lively personality, they searched for parties in order to join in and add some flavor. They always organized their calendars with special days in different places, the reason for their nomadic tendencies.

Evander was the current leader of the Yorokobi, not that they needed one or even admitted so, simply because he was the oldest and the one who made most of the decisions. It was also he who kept a tight record of the usual events and kicked everyone around so they could get moving.

Today the Yorokobi had arrived early, an unusual happening since they were known for the worst punctuality. In order to kill time, they spread out: some to raise their tents, others to eat some food, or simply to wander in a meaningless way. It was a good thing to have turned up in the morning, for fate was sure to bind the destiny of unknown strangers.

"What the heck's wrong with you? We could have slept for a couple more hours before coming to this boring old town!"

It was indeed quite a pain to travel with a bunch of liberals from time to time; complaints hit you all throughout the day.

"Hey, we've got a tight plan ahead of us," Evander replied with some patience left inside him. "Besides, it's time for a readjusted schedule, all you've been doing is eating and sleeping."

After finding the suitable answer, he headed over to town, ignoring the girl behind him. She sent out a small curse for her incommodity, drew one of her long black pigtails back, and decided to search for a spot to doze off into.

Her ruby eyes explored the busy town in front of her with disgust. She found it absurd to believe in such foolishness.

_There they go into their tinted world, joyfully expressing their worship to a non-existent goddess._

It was an expected point of view from an atheist, and Meiling proudly proved to be one of them. She silently scoffed and found it best to sleep in the outskirts. Here she would at least find some peace in the soft grass. She soon found her spot under a bushy tree and lied down facing the deep and blue sky. She closed her eyes in relief.

There's nothing much to say about her visit into the dream world, only that three whole hours passed by, enough to recover one's good humor and start fresh into the day. Satisfied, Meiling slowly stretched her arms to her sides. Her left hand stopped all of a sudden and chills were sent trough her arm. She had felt something soft nearby. It was human hair, she inferred, as she slowly removed her hand in shock. More accurately they were greasy and dirty strands of knotted hair. She faced the fact that it wasn't one of her companions.

Numbed by her shock, she decided to find out who or what was laid next to her. She gradually tilted her head in the direction and screamed. It was a cadaver.

When she was about to stand up, however, she found the skull reacting to her previous noise. What's worse about finding a dead body next to you is when it's moving. Still, there was something fishy in the whole situation, and it took some time for Meiling to process all the information. She was already up and inspecting the body.

It took some pokes to unveil two flashing emerald eyes in front of her. Meiling's face paled at the sudden response, but she sighed in relief to find the body alive and breathing. It took some time to find, within all the dirt and mud, a girl around the same age as her.

"Hey! You still alive?" Meiling dared to ask. All she ever did, in the lapse of a minute, was staring into the pits her eyes until they closed again.

Commotion was built that afternoon, mainly because of Meiling's yelling. Her face had a brightened smirk, as if she had found some buried treasure. In such cases, it would have deeply mattered to the Yorokobi, but now it was only about a threatened life. We could say gypsies are cold and distant when convenient, they only take aid and care for their family, which is most of the time, the people they travel with. If it hadn't been for the stubbornness inside the girl, they wouldn't have paid heed to the dying soul.

"She's really weird for a girl." One of the travelers replied.

"Horrible is more like it. Besides, the stench is driving me mad" Another one replied.

They weren't truly pleased with their new guest.

"What's going on here?"

The tent's entrance was opened, and in stepped Evander with an astonished face. On his sight were the healer, Meiling, and the body. His first reaction was keeping his mouth open; the next was shoving his companion outside.

"What is that… thing?" He asked at a slow pace, trying to find the right word.

"A girl, dummy. What did you think it was? "

He tried disregarding the rude comment. "You know the code, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't just leave her. She's was near the edge of death…"

"And we wouldn't want that happening in one of our tents now, would we?" He even shivered as he pictured the scene in his mind.

"I promise it won't happen, Asa is the best healer we have, isn't he?"

Meiling knew he couldn't deny her question; still, he had another issue formed inside his mind. "What about the future? You know we can't have an extra member in our family…"

"We'll worry about it later… You have oh-so-many plans for the big night; you must not fail the Tsuki's. You know they are counting on you."

Such words of flattery had a great effect on Evander; he nodded with a hinted loathing, and decided to fill his head with the moon's entertainment. As soon as he was gone, Asa called Meiling.

"What's done is done. She's a total mess, from head to toe: bruises, scrapes, and cuts decorate her entire body; her feet are swollen due to the lack of shoes; there is malnourishment, as you can see in her skeletal face. I could say she's been surviving more than two weeks in the wild…"

_What a hideous person she truly is… _Meiling thought while thanking her luck for not sharing such fortune. The girl had been completely cleaned and still looked dirty.

Asa then gave a small smile. "With the potion I gave her, she's bound to wake up in the night. Hopefully, it will also help her heal those nasty wounds."

She thanked the healer for his service.

"It's my duty, and I'm obliged to even attend strangers." He added, "I'm glad you brought me this poor soul."

With a nod, Meiling left the tent. It was getting late and she had to get dressed, for the festivity was soon to start.

(&)

The sun was almost completely hidden by the mountains in the west. Darkness was less than an hour away, and every member stood outside their house with a candle in hand. They all were as quiet as mice, waiting for the last dead night to come, until the last of the luminosity rays would be drowned. The gypsies were also outside of their tents, they didn't hold one whatsoever, yet they simply stood in awe as thousands of lit candles were all that could be seen.

Finally night overcame the day, and each member extinguished their light. A few moments later, the sky was glowing with blazing fireworks. Everyone cheered as their party was starting.

The sounds of explosions, laughter, and music could be heard for miles. Eventually, they woke up the girl lying inside Asa's tent. She opened her eyes and searched her surroundings with a troubled mind. Where on Tomoeda was she located? She felt better this time, compared to the reduction of health she'd been suffering from for the past few weeks. She slowly stood up, with a small headache to accompany her, and stepped outside the tent. She gasped when she saw fire being burnt in the sky; she had never witnessed something dreadfully amazing before.

And so it began her exploring into the unknown town before her. Oddities were in every corner, from people swallowing trunks of fire to supernaturally bending ones. Her eyes wandered among the amulets, all carrying silver moons in every imagined phase. Everybody who lived here seemed to share the same passion for it. She was fully entranced by the festival that she failed to notice the dreaded glances toward her. Although she could move more or less perfectly, her features were still of a little monster. Of course she hadn't noticed her gaunt bones or her ill-tempered hair; it had been while since she had seen her reflection in a mirror.

She followed the lively music ahead, guided by the sweet tune that hypnotized her. A stand was not to far away, with a crowd of people clapping and laughing before it. She decided to stand at a safe distance, a little bit farther than the people, and watched in awe as women danced with a sizzling fervor she had never seen before. They all wore long rippled dresses that followed every movement their flexible body made, while the rest of their visible tanned skin was decorated with rings, bracelets and necklaces made out of different stones; their pierced ears demonstrated loops of silver in various sizes.

Opened sacks were at the corners where people threw coins inside. The women didn't seem to grow weary from their never-ending dance, and it would have lasted through the whole night, if it hadn't been from the scream a little girl made. Everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing to turn around and see the decayed girl.

"A walking spirit!" One of the elders pointed.

The girl turned around expecting to find a ghost; she didn't know it was her whom he was referring to. It caused uproar between the townsfolk: children started crying, and women started screaming. The men didn't know how to drive away a spirit.

It turned out to be that one of the dancers was Meiling. And as soon as she noticed the girl she had rescued, she leapt from the stage. She found herself stuck, however, when a tight crowd of people formed a circle around the horrid stranger.

"Let me through! I must get to her!" She yelled and pushed, but they were too many to get through in time.

As soon as the "ghost" felt herself trapped, she realized she was the target of the disorder. She couldn't do anything, and she was guessing they wouldn't let her either. It only came to a matter of minutes before they would take action. She tried thinking of anything that could be done, but all of her energy had been drained, so she instantly fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped and stared in curious silence; nobody wanted to make the first move. And it wasn't any of the townsfolk who dared to step in, it was a gypsy.

He paced unhurriedly into the middle, where the girl innocently slept, and gently picked her up in his arms. The candles flickered as cold wind brushed past, and the boy retreated. No one contradicted or did something to stop him; he was only under the careful watch of the town. He soon disappeared toward the distance, let by the retreat of people who were in his way.

An awkward stillness was left with the crowd. If it hadn't been for the return of the music, they would have kept on thinking as to who had been their strange little visitor.

(&)

"This is your entire fault Meiling! I felt it from the beginning! I knew she was trouble..."

The next day all of the Yorokobi were awakened by the screaming and yelling from Evander. They didn't intrude or complain; they simply covered their ears with their pillows, or took it as a sign to start their day again. Meiling knew better than to interrupt his outrage, a calm always came after the storm.

"…And now we ought to get rid of her! Yesterday the town almost blamed the gypsies for the chaos! Don't you realize how it'll affect our reputation?"

_Don't think, don't breathe, and don't smile, just stay there and he will soon go away… _It took those convincing thoughts for Meiling to handle the 10 minute scolding. She knew he was bound to forget the incident in a couple of months, the only thing troubling her mind was how to keep the girl until she was well enough to be on her own. She didn't know why, but for some reason it rose her interest. She was a stubborn headed girl, and knew that soon she would get her way.

"…we are supposed to follow the code, and I want you to tell me what we are going to do after this mess!"

_He's expecting an answer; I better react quickly yet calmly. Wouldn't want to screw it up… _

She took a deep breath, and formulated an answer in her mind. She knew he would barely wait now that his patience stood at its limit.

"I propose we keep her for the sole purpose of letting her heal to her fullest. She can work as a servant to clean the wagons, feed the horses, mend our clothing: everything we're too slothful to do. Once she's recuperated, she can let us be, and leave."

It hadn't come from Meiling's tongue, but from the gypsy who had carried the girl back to Asa's healing tent that night. Evander was about to tell him off, but something ticked his brain.

"It would prove useful to have a helping hand…" He though aloud, "… however, we need to find out whether she'll truly be of use."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure of it." Meiling reassured. She had just gotten her wish granted, and wasn't going to spoil it away.

Evander took a long sigh and finally agreed. "Fine, but any mess coming from that… thing, and she's out!"

"Yes sir!" Meiling mocked, she was happy to have won the battle, with a little assistance, of course.

Once Evander was out of sight, she turned to the boy with a slanted eyebrow. "May I ask what interest you've found in her?"

He gave a slight shrug, "The same as yours, I guess."

(&)

* * *

**WORDS: **Throughout the story you'll encounter names or words that have a true meaning in real life and were used accordingly here. 

**Tsuki**: Japanese word for moon  
**Evander**: English name meaning good man  
**Yorokobi**: Japanese word for delightful  
**Asa**: Hebrew name that comes from an arameic expression meaning "Healer".

**HER NOTE**: Yay! The first chapter is done! I thought it best to give in and write it together with the prologue, thus a more stuffed beginning. The whole world will be an invention, so don't get surprised if you find something out of place. Still, I'll try to make the most sense out of the whole story. My head's nowgotten until midway and by the time I'm in the middle of the story, I'm sure I'll have the end.

Well, I hope you truly enjoyed it and will stick around for the next chapters. Any progress will be recorded from now on in the livejournal I made.

Got any suggestions, comments or critics? Be sure to review! )

See you later! )


	2. monster\'s fault

**TITLE**: Folly Curse  
(A Card Captor Sakura Fan-Fiction)  
**WRITTEN BY**: Violent Hayes  
**RATED**: T, for situations and some language

(&)

**SUMMARY**: Tired of your average fantasy? Join a naïve Sakura, the foolishly cursed princess, recently kicked out of her wicked kingdom and out into the dangerous world of Tomoeda in an imaginary quest to find her cure.

* * *

(&)

**chapter 2:** _monster's fault_

(&)

It is sometimes good to pretend to sleep; people don't have to know you are eavesdropping in their conversations. Inside the tent, a strange girl had been sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever happened that night, but with all the yelling coming from outside, her mind returned back to the world of Tomoeda. With her eyes still closed, she could hear the scolding a certain someone had received for helping her. She was eternally grateful for the aid, and completely sorry for the disaster she had caused. Her destiny had been set for the moment; she was to repay what they had already given her.

There was an instance of serenity, and all she could hear was the wind that came through to softly caress her skin. Then she felt two people enter talking, apparently a boy and a girl. They each sat down at both of her sides. She was going to keep on faking; she didn't want to go into their world just yet.

"Thank you for helping me out, but still, I'm curious just to know what your true intentions are…" The girl said.

After a period of silence, he finally responded, "You should have kept watch…"

"There you go, avoiding my question… Well, I wasn't going to miss dancing for some girl."

"Less than a day and she gets into trouble. Is that the way you're going to take care of her?"

"Hey, it's not as if she's my baby or something. She can take care of herself, she's our age!"

"But she's your responsibility until she heals completely. Evander will surely kick her out if she commits another mistake."

"Okay, fine. I'll see what I can do... But how am I supposed to know when she'll go zombie all over again? I can't keep watch through the whole day! I'll die out of boredom…" She whined. Clearly she stated everything that was going through her mind.

"You won't have to worry. She's awake right now. Isn't that right?"

A pang of embarrassment swept through "sleeping beauty", even more when she realized he had known since the beginning. Not wasting more time, she slowly revealed her emeralds. Everything was dark at the beginning, but she soon saw the two sitting figures.

"Good morning lazy head. Why didn't you tell us you were already up?" The ruby-eyed girl grinned.

Feeling as a victim, she couldn't find the words to speak. She was still self-absorbed with what was going on. The two persons in front of her didn't know whether she had the ability to talk, all they did was waiting in uncertainty. They both caught their breath when they saw tears forming in her dazzling eyes. Was she going to cry out of misery?

"Thank you!" She blurted out, catching Meiling off guard with a hug. They finally understood they were tears of joy. "Thank you for everything you've done! I'll do anything to repay you!"

_Is she for real?_ Meiling thought in disbelief. She saw the boy aiming a glare, which in words meant: don't take advantage. She rolled her eyes. _As if I could do such a horrid thing…_

"Don't worry, we won't ask you for anything in return. But Evander, our so-called boss, he was pretty upset about last night…" At this point, she hurried herself, thinking the girl might cry for real this time. "But he said you can stay by helping out with the chores we're always complaining about."

The girl smiled and nodded without hesitation.

"By the way, I'm Meiling, and this here is my cousin Syaoran. What's your name?"

"Sakura," she answered.

Meiling bit her lip. _Poor mother! She must have given her such a lovely flower name so she could feel pretty…. _She soon scolded herself. _I must not think this whatsoever! _"Well, Sakura, welcome to our family: the Yorokobi."

"The Yorokobi?" Sakura thought for a while, her emerald eyes in wonder.

"You've never heard about us? We are the most popular gypsy travelers around! We make it in time for each festivity!" _Well, we get there, and that's what usually counts!_

After quite a while, she finally shook her head. Meiling almost fell down on the floor, she was sure they had covered almost all of the towns. _Where did she come from, anyway? _It was rare enough seeing such tinted eyes. Here was formed yet another question.

Sakura doubted whether to tell them from where she came from. She remembered her father's words that day, which now seemed so long ago: _"No one is to know who you truly are, you must promise me! You wouldn't want to know the many enemies our Kingdom has gained. And I wouldn't want my little girl to fall into trouble…"_ Now to tell you the truth, he only did this so nobody would know he had a daughter, a cursed princess; an heir to the Kinomoto Kingdom. But since Sakura believed everything he said; she began thinking of a town that was close to Tsuki Town. The only problem was that she didn't know any other towns outside her kingdom, and she had spent the rest of her time inside the forest. She drew a blank and only pretended to continue thinking. Hopefully, the quiet boy named Syaoran wouldn't catch her again.

While she kept on thinking, both gypsies could only help but stare. They noticed her knotted hair was showing slight hints of brown; her shadowy skin had been lightened if just a bit; and the wounds resting on them, were beginning to close.

"Well?" Meiling was getting a tad impatient.

"I-I can't remember…" She lied in a small and soft voice, her eyes trailing off. "The only thing I see is the dreadful forest, which I thought was never going to end."

"And what were you doing?" Meiling curiously asked. It wasn't common to just take a walk in the forest. People often feared getting lost, or finding something unpleasant inside.

Now this was tough for Sakura. Had her father mentioned anything about not telling people she was cursed? It was a hard decision, but she couldn't make them wait any longer. They would think she was truly dishonest.

"I have this problem you see…" She started biting her lip, praying she wouldn't mess anything up. Could she really trust these two? After all, they both had saved her life.

_No kidding_. Meiling thought. She carefully remembered not to spill out her words, they would be rude for such a sweet girl.

"I'm currently under a spell, a witch cursed me when I was little, and I'm searching for the cure in order to return to my family…" She waited for their reaction. Had she gone too fast? Had they not understood?

"Cursed… Is there such a thing?" Meiling asked. She was starting to doubt Sakura's sanity. The boy only processed the information as he stood quietly; it was unnerving for Sakura not knowing what he thought about it. She couldn't take a peek at his features for his eyes were locked on her, instead she nodded.

"How do I know you are not lying? Prove to me you are truly under this… spell…"

Sakura hesitated; she was serious for the first time. "You wouldn't want to know…"

"Why wouldn't I?" Meiling taunted. It was common for her to do such things.

Sakura thought for a while, she couldn't just kiss the boy beside her. He was going to drop dead in front of them. In fact, she couldn't prove it without having someone dead as a consequence.

As she was about to reply, the boy for the first time replied. His voice was smooth, easy, calmed. "You should stop Meiling. You cannot suck out personal issues only because you don't believe. You are being blinded by the truth you want to see."

"Aww… You're right. Sorry Sakura, sometimes I tend to get my way, next time remind me to stop when I'm going too far."

Sakura smiled in relief and nodded. "Do you believe my words?" She asked Syaoran.

"No." He simply answered.

"Now who is being rude? Don't mind him; he's such a serious guy... Wouldn't want to loose his cool…"

He wasn't hurt, yet he simply stood up, and went out the tent. Meiling slightly scoffed, and waited a moment until he completely disappeared. She turned around and smiled. Sakura could only but guess the plan she was building in a gypsy's mind.

(&)

Cleansing water came from the river to the east of Tsuki Town. As part of their ceremonies, they watched the moon's reflection and bathed under its light. Often they came whenever they were sad or in distress at night, and a sign of relief would be imprinted in their souls. It was Sakura's turn, but for other purposes, as Meiling had told her. "It's not as if water can change here because of the moon. You can see the moon in every lake that is nearby town. What we need for you is to bathe as much as you can."

Sakura, however, had high hopes of drowning her curse down the lake. She was blinded by the sun as soon as she stepped out of the tent; Meiling had to guide her all the way through, fortunately missing all the annoyed glances in her direction. Once she touched warm water, her eyes began adjusting to her surroundings. Meiling was at a safe distance, encouraging her to dive and have some fun, with brand new gypsy clothes by her side.  
Sakura nodded and took a small dip. She was glad the lake wasn't too profound, since she didn't know how to swim; there had never been one near the Kinomoto Kingdom. She got a surprise when she saw the reflection in front of her. Who was that girl? She had never seen such a thing, and to think she had been worse before… _No Sakura, do not think this_. No matter what, she was still intent on keeping her promise, that is, if death didn't stop her in her tracks.

"What's the matter? Don't like your new clothes?" Meiling asked as she was trying to untie the stranded knots in Sakura's hair. She was already dried up and sitting at the edge of the forest.

"No. I like them. I'm just thinking." She answered, her smile never failed to shine through the darkness that covered her. There was progress in her whole look; she was less hideous than before.

"Oh, is it about your… curse then?"

"Yes. I need to know how to break it."

Meiling thought for a while. She hadn't heard about them before, so normally she had no clue as to what Sakura was currently suffering from, or how to aid her. "If it helps, I'll tell you our next destination. It is a town a day and a half from here, where a powerful ancient man stays. He could be wise enough to give you a hint…"

Sakura's eyes brightened up. "Really?"

"I haven't met him personally, but it wouldn't hurt to try. We usually stop at the town to rest."

"Oh, thank you Meiling!"

Sakura gave a hug, which Meiling found she had to get accustomed to, since she predicted more in the future. She heard the slight rustle of leaves at the far distance and sighed. "You can come out now, you pervert!"

Syaoran came out of one of the bushes; he had been walking by, not spying on them. He ignored her comment with a slightly crooked eyebrow. He had been asked to hand out a message: that they would leave tomorrow, very early in the morning.

_Damn you, Evander._ Meiling got up at the instant, "I'll be back, Sakura. I need to take care of some things… Syaoran, you keep watch."

Sakura nodded and continued combing her hair (or at least trying to); Syaoran didn't talk and simply sat on the ground with closed eyes. He had crossed his legs and both of his hands were at his sides. He seemed to be meditating; with inner peace. Sakura battled an entire minute whether to ask him something or not. She didn't want to disrupt any process he was having inside. She felt awkward being accompanied by someone as silent as him.

"What?" Syaoran suddenly asked. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. Sakura got a shock from the sudden question.

"Sorry, but I'm really curious… How did you know I was awake back in the tent?"

"Curiosity killed the cat…" He replied.  
Sakura only could help but stare dumbfounded at the lake in front of her. The sun was setting behind them. They both stood quiet for a while, until he answered again.

"When a person sleeps, the breathing becomes profound and deep. You were in the state at first, but when we returned, you had changed your respiration."

If Syaoran would have had his eyes open, he would have laughed at the expression poor Sakura put on her face. There were still many things she had to learn, she reasoned. It proved to be difficult once they had no more conversation left, and he didn't seem to be helping at all. She instead tried remembering her mother, and how she had told her to respect others for who they were.

An hour could have passed by, and they were still sitting at the edge of the lake. If it hadn't been for the old man who passed by on the other side, Sakura would have died out of boredom. She carefully watched as he made prayers and kneeled at the other edge. He was soon joined by others, mostly families, and they all kept waiting; probably for the new moon to arise in the sky. It was crowded lake indeed, and one-sided, for they all believed that to greet the moon, they had to be facing it.

Sakura slightly tugged Syaoran's shirt and whispered. "Why are they devout of the moon?"

"They feel the need to believe in someone far greater for their problems to be solved. It is a matter of not trusting themselves."

"Oh. And what happens now?"

"As the sun ends setting, the moon will make its appearance, thus bringing its blessings back to the Tsukis."

"You don't believe in the moon, then?"

"No. I feel no need. If it makes them happy, let them be. As long as they are living their life without regret, they may continue with their worship."

As he finished his words, he finally opened his eyes. Already had the darkness covered their surroundings; it was a matter of minutes before it would reach the other side and complete its cycle. The town members silently cheered, their faces were illuminated with hopefulness. Syaoran stayed still, and Sakura thought to do the same.

Night appeared before them, and they waited until the clouds would disperse. They were covering their goddess; their savior.  
However, no reflection was distinguished across the water. Not a shred of white light could be possibly seen.  
What had happened to the moon? Had it finally decided to rest in peace?

The Tsuki's were outraged. They started loosing their patience, they thought at first it had all been a joke, but the moon still did not appear. Women screamed, children cried, men lost their minds, and old people could only weakly stare at what wasn't in the sky. Syaoran sensed the tension building at the other side; he was trying to think what was best, whether to stay or leave unnoticed. He slowly stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand, making her stand up as well.

"What did we do wrong?" A man asked. "Didn't we follow every single detail as always?"

"Who didn't praise the moon?" A woman demanded, "Something must have upset her!"

"Now what should we do? It's the end of the town, we can't live without her!"

"No! It can't be? Someone must be responsible for this!"

"Yeah! You know what? I bet it was that monster the gypsies were keeping!"

"You mean, are keeping! They haven't left our town yet!"

"We must do something about it!"

Syaoran sensed trouble brewing. "We must warn the others."

He quickly ran away, dragging Sakura behind.

(&)

Turmoil was spread throughout the camping set; the gypsies hurried disarming the tents, and packing everything up. Evander was fuming by the sudden accusation, yet there was nothing he could do against an outnumbering bunch of angered people. They were halfway through when they saw the Tsuki's running toward them.

"It's the monster's fault!"

"We must get her to pay for all the trouble she's caused!"

Evander was ready to kill Sakura, however he reasoned the damage had already been done, and there was nothing she had done to upset them again. Besides, if it hadn't been for Syaoran and her, they would have been attacked. Sadly, the commercial ties had been broken with both kinds of people; in the calendar, they would erase every month the day the moon was born again.

"I guess you got your wish, Meiling!"

"What do you mean? We are leaving late at night! It's even worse!" She continued complaining to his disadvantage.

The wagons were almost ready, it was only a matter of minutes before they would all be inside, and the same went for the angered town that was about to reach them. In the midst of all the commotion, Sakura lost her way. Everyone knew exactly what to do; she didn't. She had caused the mess, so normally all of the town would be satisfied enough to have captured her.

"They are getting away! We can't let that happen!"

"We want revenge for the death of the moon!"

The townsfolk increased their pace. Sakura for the first time in her heart felt fear, and she didn't know what to do. It had been the first time someone hated her, the first time someone wanted her dead. And still, she hadn't thought of doing anything wrong except showing herself that night. Shock filled her mind; she _had_ shown herself as a hideous monster. She had disrupted their party after all.

"What is Sakura doing? She's going to get herself killed!" Meiling yelled in one of the wagons. They were already moving, the horses galloping with their might.

"I thought she was your responsibility! Why didn't you guide her?" Syaoran asked, also inside.

"I forgot! I was mad for the sudden movements…"

"Oh, poor thing…Well, we can't do anything for now, can't we?" Evander replied showing shame. He was glad in his insides for getting rid of her.

"Actually, there is…" Syaoran thought, and he suddenly jumped.

"What are you doing? You are going to get killed!" Meiling scolded, but she knew she was currently being disregarded.

"There she is, the monster!"

Sakura turned to the town. _They really do hate me… and I didn't do anything…_ _How does it feel to build all this anger only based on assumption? _She couldn't believe what was happening, yet she was accepting the blame. It was hard not to think straight in such blurry situations. But what could she ever do?

And she really didn't do anything. She just stood there, while the furious crowd was launching toward her.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you want to get killed?" Syaoran for the first time raised his voice.

He didn't wait for her to react; he simply grabbed her hand, and dragged her toward the moving wagons. He was fast, which meant Sakura often tumbled down on her path, but he was also strong enough to pull her up again without a flinch.

"They are not going to make it! You need to slow down the horses," Meiling demanded.

"Are you crazy? If we do that, those absentminded people will kill us all!" Evander replied.

"But he is my cousin! And she is my friend!"

Eventually, the two caught up with the delayed wagon, and just in time to resume speed and get away from the Tsuki's, who were left alone furious. Once tired, they started to weep in sorrow, returning to their home with shattered hope. It was a night of gloom; nobody would sleep peacefully. Outside were left two elders, both of them watching the moonless sky.

"It is such a shame, a loss that will surely take great effect on us." One commented.

"Who would have thought the moon wouldn't show up? It seems odd, now that I think about it…" The other wondered. He drew a small calendar in the dirt with a stick.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm counting the days of the moon cycle."

"What for? It's not as if it'll invocate it."

All of a sudden the second old man started laughing. It was jolly and heartfelt; tears were also coming out of his eyes.

"Now what's so funny?"

"We counted the days wrong! That is why the moon didn't return to us, because she wasn't supposed to. Tomorrow it's her birth…"

"Oh, really? Well that's the silliest situation we have ever been in."

"Poor gypsies, seems like they won't be coming back in a while…"

* * *

**HER NOTE: **Well, here's another chapter. Sorry for the lateness, too much disruption for submission in a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews!

See you later!


	3. sun wisdom

**TITLE**: Folly Curse

(A Card Captor Sakura Fan-Fiction)

**WRITTEN BY**: Violent Hayes

**RATED**: T, for situations and some language

(&)

**SUMMARY**: Tired of your average fantasy? Join a naïve Sakura, the foolishly cursed princess, recently kicked out of her wicked kingdom and out into the dangerous world of Tomoeda in an imaginary quest to find her cure.

* * *

"Have patience, for love will splendor in front of your eyes, dear child. There's no need to worry about what will or not happen in your life. There's a reason for your existence."

"Yes, wise old Haskel. I now believe so!"

The young woman smiled feeling satisfied with what had come from the old man's words. He was known as wise old Haskel, the advisor of Soleil Town. Everyone who had a problem came to him, whether it was personal or from work. As a good natured man, he gave guidance to the lost and spirit to the gloomed ones. He was cherished and often worshipped for his service. His eccentricity was therefore undoubted; everyone simply thought it was part of being intellectual. They didn't think it'd be something else.

(&)

**Chapter 3: **_sun wisdom_

(&)

"Soleil Town… Like I said, maybe you can find your answer there!" Meiling cheered. Her humor had improved during the ride favorably.

"Don't fill her up with false hopes. It isn't healthy…" Syaoran scolded. He had his arms crossed and was staring at his surroundings.

"It is you who shouldn't be pessimistic!" She replied. "Don't listen to him; you must always have hope by your side!"

Sakura could only help by smiling or nodding. She realized how frequently her two new friends argued with each other, even though Syaoran didn't speak so often. Needless to say, she was glad for finding such friendships to aid her in her journey. Her ugliness was reducing throughout the days, and her trust with the rest of the gypsies was gradually increasing, with all except Evander, of course. Their trip had been hurried, and their relationship with the previous town had been broken. He could have already stamped the word "ill-fated" on her forehead.

The tiresome troop arrived to Soleil Town at the start of the day. And even though they were ready to sleep all the day, a small group was set in the streets. It was a low profited pay, to dance with lighthearted music, but it helped them in the end. Dancing, singing and playing instruments were work they couldn't exhaust from.

"This town is known for its success with trading merchandise and earning respectful lives." Syaoran stated out-the-blue, Sakura was starting to get used to these. "There isn't any difference in social classes as you can see…"

"And it is all thanks to the old man living here, so they say. I'd want to know what happens when death takes him away."

They were walking through the towns, searching for the mysterious man who apparently could help Sakura with her curse. With the elegant descriptions the town people gave, she already had built a grand image of Haskel. Her eyes could show all the hope that her heart could hold, while the incredulous Meiling scoffed, and the quiet Syaoran listened.

Finally they found the place; a shrine made out of rocks. It was small and modest, in the center of town. A schedule hung outside the door, and luckily they were just in time for the consultation. Meiling knocked the door, and a hush was heard, followed by the clearing of a throat, and lastly by a "Come in".

As the three entered, they saw the old man sitting on pillows. He was ordinary, aside from the fact he was covered in jewels and elegant garments. This proved how _truly_ modest he was, or so they said. Added to it was his peculiarity, he had a stuffed animal next to his shoulder. They all sat in front of him.

"Welcome my young ones, though you are not from this town, I feel obliged to help you in your needs. What is troubling you?" He had a strong voice which defied his weak state.

"Thank you for your kindness. You see, our friend here, she is cursed, and wants to know a way to break her spell." Meiling responded, she often took the lead in such talks.

"I see." Haskel took a peek from his glasses at Sakura, who was sitting in front. It wasn't a face of disgust, but of intrigue and wonderment. She took this as a sign that her bruises were finally disappearing from her skin. He was under what seemed like meditation for quite a while, staring profoundly into her eyes. _He's analyzing me! _She disturbingly thought.

Syaoran sighed as if hearing her and poked the old man. He had been sleeping with his eyes opened.

"Huh? Oh sorry for the nap, we old people need to rest more than usual. We get tired every now and then." He gave a crooked smile. "Now where were we? Ah yes, you are cursed dear child… And how did it occur? Since you were born?"

"No, it happened when I was younger. In the woods…" She didn't want to give out specific details, she was thinking of her father. However, she tried to specify as best as she could without giving out too much information.

Syaoran sighed yet again and poked the old man.

"What? Yes! I see dear child… Truly it must have been terrible to end with such fate…" He coughed for a while and then continued. "It is the first time in all these years that I've met someone like you. I have to think about it thoroughly."

He went into deep thought again, snoozing off into a deep slumber once again.

"Should I wake him up again?" Syaoran asked, apparently ticked at old Haskel's behavior.

"I don't believe this guy is wise at all. I mean, he is old, but it doesn't define him as truly an intellectual…" Meiling replied.

Sakura dropped her head in sadness. "So he won't be able to help me, then."

"No worth lifting one's hopes…" He repeated lowly, he had regret for coming with her only to be disappointed.

"We should probably just leave…" It was now Meiling's turn to suggest, she didn't want to see Sakura sad any longer.

The two cousins stood up, slowly, regretfully. They both left Sakura alone for a while, in case she truly needed it. And she did stay quite a few minutes more, trying to bring her mind to place, and to increase her determination. She was now also standing up; ready to continue her journey, when a slight and small whisper coming from the Haskel frightened her.

"Meet me at midnight sharp outside my tent, alone."

"Old man?" Sakura indecisively asked. But the old man continued to dwell in his dreams, unaware of the girl in front of him. She shook her head and went out to join the others.

(&)

That night she stood in deep thought, her mind wondering whether to go or not to. Her two companions didn't notice her worry; they thought she was still gloomy with what had happened. She didn't speak a word, and they didn't force her. She ate quietly, inside her own little world, while the others fought endlessly over several arguments. She couldn't hear them; she was trapped and wouldn't be freed unless she made that trip to the old man. She had to, or else she would regret it for the rest a long time.

"Tomorrow we are to leave the town gratefully." Meiling announced. "…and regrettably, at a very early hour…"

Syaoran smirked. "This doesn't please you at all, I believe."

"I'll let Evander get his way only for now. He won't be lucky next time. Anyway, we better head to sleep or we won't be able to wake up in the morning."

As Sakura pretended sleeping, the night continued on, until such told hour was only minutes away. Luckily, Meiling was in a profound stage, nothing could wake her up right now. So, carefully, Sakura tiptoed until she got outside the tent, which among many, were already full with resting gypsies.

She made her way gracefully through the silent deserted streets. Not a soul was there to accompany her, and it scared her to move through such dark alleys. But she finally found the tent, and waited outside. The old man didn't come out, and as time passed by, her heart was breaking. Had it been a senseless joke? Had the words come out of her mind in some sort of hopefulness? She was disappointed, but at least she knew it had been a pointless adventure. She was sitting down, leaning into the tent, her emerald out of focus, her mind vaguely traveling through the memories that kept her moving. It wasn't until she heard the small footsteps that she returned consciously.

"You came; I thought you hadn't heard me…" It was the same discreet whisper, hidden in the shadows.

Sakura stayed quiet and didn't dare to turn her head. She didn't want to look at the old man.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to come. The reason is simple; I am one of the few who could help you…"

Her eyes widened as she heard his words. Was he telling the truth? Hadn't Syaoran said that he couldn't help her?

"How could you do it?"

"Like I said, I've never met anyone under such a curse. You didn't specify what kind it was, I believe you were holding still to some information."

Her father's words repeated in her mind. She slightly nodded.

"However, I do hold some experience, and I know of someone who could help you about it…"

"Really?"

"What I ask in return is simple. I only wish for you to take me in your trips."

Having an old man in her journey? It sounded a tad ridiculous for he would get tired in small periods of time, he would also be an additional member of the Yokorobi, and knowing Evander, he wouldn't be too happy. She was about to refuse, turning to see the Haskel's face, when she found no one.

Was she dreaming? Or had she been talking to herself, imagining it all along?

"Where are you?" She inquired.

"Down here!" The whisper answered. And she drew her vision down, to the solid ground, to the stuffed animal that was lying on the floor. The same the old man always carried around with him.

"You talk?" She asked dumbfounded, it was even worse from not speaking to anyone at all.

"No, I don't. You only keep hearing things." The stuffed animal replied. He apparently was angry at the fact she couldn't believe in him. "Of course I'm alive! Just like your curse, I'm real!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kerberos. And I'm not a stuffed animal, just as you are currently thinking… I'm a guardian sealed into this miniature form."

"Kerberos?"

"Kero for short, nice to meet you..."

"Sakura" She finished, and saw as he extended a small paw to shake her hand. She took it smiling.

It was curious enough that she had befriended a small and yellow stuffed animal with wings. Even more when it talked and said it had been the guardian of the sun. He started telling a bit of his story to Sakura, about how he worked for his master, and how he also had a partner, the moon guardian. It was strange enough that Sakura believed in the small creature, but we know of her easiness to trust others. By the end, she had yet another companion.

"But won't Haskel miss you?" Sakura asked a bit worried.

"Of course he will. He needs me! I'm the proper advisor of this town! But I can't continue staying in this town unnoticed. I have to go back to my master, so he can return me to my true form!"

It was nice to know someone shared the same feeling and pain as Sakura. Practically they had been both cursed out of their voluntary actions. Kero had been a fool to defy his master and flee from him.

"So you do know where he is, don't you?"

Kero drew a blank.

"You don't?"

"Well, I… no… You see, my master travels thoroughly. He is bound to be out there in Tomoeda… somewhere…"

It was a slight disappointment, but Sakura was fine with it. She was at least one step forward. Her mission was to find the master named Clow.

"It will be difficult." Kero warned. "But I'm glad to know someone is willing to let me travel with him."

It had been quite a long conversation after all. Sakura had gotten to know Kero a lot; by the way they both trusted each other. She finally got the guts to tell him more about her curse, and he listened. She was also glad he didn't care for her looks as well as she returned the feeling. She wasn't aware that the hours had already gone by, and the sun was almost coming out.

As soon as the first ray came out, Kero advised her to already take him with her.

"You must hide me until we're out of town. The old man will certainly freak out, and people will probably search for me. I also beg you not to reveal my true identity to any of the gypsies. This mission is a secret we must maintain to ourselves."

_I have another secret to keep? _Sakura thought nervously. More and more she had to keep to herself, and it was hard. She nodded anyway.

(&)

Her return was quiet still. She arrived at the tents, and slowly made her way with Kero in her arms. She felt like a little thief by taking a "stuffed animal" without asking. Surely Haskel would suffer much without Kero. But it was something she had to accept. She finally spotted Meiling's tent, and started to enter it, when someone poked her from behind. She froze on her steps, and slowly turned around. It was Syaoran.

"What are you doing this late of an hour?" He wasn't worried, only curious.

"I couldn't sleep. I took a small walk." She answered.

"I see." He narrowed his eyes toward Kero. "That stuffed animal, did you…"

Kero could feel the tension from staying put for the boy's glare penetrated through him recklessly.

"I bought it in the evening. Didn't you notice? I found it adorable!" She smiled, it was hard to tell whether she was faking it, for her reason was simply of having a new friend. To prove her delight, she held Kero with her two hands in front of Syaoran's face. It could have been the stuffed animal's death right there.

"I see… It's just that it looks much like the one the old man had…"

"It's a souvenir, and very cheap too. I've still got some money left from what Meiling gave me."

It took a while for him to get convinced, but she finally achieved it. Kero let a silent sigh once he was out of the killing sneer. He guessed the boy could feel the compressed magic aura that surrounded him. He had to be careful in the future of not getting caught.

Finally, Sakura got to her bed and slept for as much as she could. An hour and a half later she was up again, doing her chores with Kero on her shoulder, setting the wagons ready for their trip.

"That's a cute toy." Meiling exclaimed, holding on to Kero's fluffy ears. A small vein popped out of his small head.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled. "It's a souvenir."

It was in fact cute, how the two cursed friends made a match. The Yorokobi grew used to having Sakura carry the stuffed animal with her all through the day. He was a great companion after all, especially when she was lonely. His whispers were undetected, except from under the careful watch of Syaoran. He suspected and did not trust what Sakura told him, which ended in avoidance.

A couple of more hours later, they were out into the fields, fleeing away from the successful Soleil Town. Their next destination was a festivity for the dead, and two more days of travel were ahead of them.

"I don't like your friend." Kero commented when he was out of danger. "He stares at me hard enough to make me explode."

Sakura could only help but giggle. She knew Syaoran was hard on Kero, even though she hadn't told him who the stuffed animal really was. It would be hard to keep this secret, especially in front of the gypsies. They would soon suspect her crazy for talking to herself.

She wouldn't seem to mind, though. She was content with the path that was laid in front of her, and the friends she had met along the way.

(&)

Back in the town, a disgrace was known to poor old Haskel. He had lost his precious item; he now didn't have a clue as to what to do next. He searched and searched until he wept in solitude and desperation. Everyone heard his cries as they passed by, the entire town soon grew alarmed. They thought he had grown crazy; that his wisdom had reached a level far too great of comprehension. The thought he couldn't handle it.

People grew nervous for their advisor was lost in confusion. Chaos started spreading from street to street. Success would eventually fall in such a great town. Maybe it hadn't been destined to reach such heights. What's left to know is that old man Haskel was wise no more.

* * *

**WORDS:  
****Soleil**: French word for sun.  
**Haskel**: Boy's name whose source comes from a Hebrew expression meaning "Wisdom"

**HER NOTE: **Well, this is a small chapter, but here it is nonetheless. Today I'm going for a six day trip of vacation. But I'll be back with the next chapter, next week I hope.

Hope you like this one, see ya!


End file.
